


Danvers

by DarkSaori



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Love - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Entrou uma garota nova na faculdade. Ela era esquisita e não falou com ninguém no primeiro dia. Ela era de estatura mediana, os cabelos loiros e armados como se ainda estivéssemos nos anos 80 me fizeram pensar no quanto ela não estava nem aí para nada. E aquilo só serviu para me deixar mais curioso.





	Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bem? Espero que estejam bem e com vontade de ler! A minha rotina anda bem maluca, ando trabalhando demais, e somente agora tive tempo para trazer essa história fresquinha só para vocês <3  
> Espero que gostem da interação dos personagens e que curtam essa pequena homenagem a Carol e ao Stucky nosso de cada dia <3 
> 
> Beijocas e até a próxima! Muito obrigada por lerem, comentarem e deixarem kudos <3
> 
> \- Saori

Entrou uma garota nova na faculdade. Ela era esquisita e não falou com ninguém no primeiro dia. Ela era de estatura mediana, os cabelos loiros e armados como se ainda estivéssemos nos anos 80 me fizeram pensar no quanto ela não estava nem aí para nada. E aquilo só serviu para me deixar mais curioso. Nunca fui de vasculhar a vida de ninguém, mas Danvers havia me despertado aquela vontade.  
Nem foi preciso dizer que passei dias a observando, tentando entender o que havia por baixo daquela armadura tão bem-feita e impossível de se quebrar. Bucky ficou cheio de ciúme, me fazendo rir a plenos pulmões. Eu era a pessoa mais gay que conhecia, como ele podia acreditar que eu o trocaria por ela? Isso jamais aconteceria.   
Passadas duas semanas, me senti estranho por continuar a espioná-la. Carol era um ser humano fora do comum. Ela era alguém que despertava a curiosidade, mas de nada estava me adiantando tudo aquilo. Eu havia cansado de apenas olhar e resolvi ir cumprimentá-la.  
— Oi. — disse com um sorriso pequeno e simpático, notando-a quebrar o contato visual que estava tendo com algo.   
— Oi. — respondeu de forma seca e desinteressante, me olhando com seus olhos frios e escuros.   
— Como vai? Me chamo Steve. — e estendi a mão para ela, que passou alguns segundos olhando de mim para a minha mão, a apertando fortemente em seguida.   
— Carol. — suspirou ainda me olhando, me deixando desconfortável, mas eu sabia lidar com todas as situações. — O que você quer?  
— Nada demais, só te conhecer, saber se está tudo bem.  
Ela me deu um sorriso debochado e me olhou de cima a baixo, me deixando um pouco confuso.   
— O que foi...?  
— Você? Me conhecer?  
— Sim, por que não? Sempre te vejo tão quieta, sem pessoas em volta. — suspirei. — Não que tenha algo de errado em estar sozinha em seu canto, mas resolvi me aproximar para saber se está tudo certo com você. Eu senti que precisava fazer isso.   
Ela não disse nada, somente continuou me fitando, me deixando até sem graça.   
— Obrigada, Steve. Você foi o primeiro a se importar. — disse e sorriu, me fazendo ver um rastro de doçura em meio àquela armadura.  
Passamos um longo tempo conversando e ela me contou sobre a sua vida. Sobre como era uma garota à frente do seu tempo, como havia sofrido um bullying severo, o que resultou na sua vinda para cá. Ouvi atentamente tudo o que ela me contou, me fazendo perceber que ela não era apenas uma garota cuja aparência e essência não combinavam com aquele cenário, mas sim que ela parecia uma parceira para se contar histórias e tomar umas cervejas.   
Achei maravilhoso encontrar uma pessoa diferente e autêntica como ela, agradecendo pelo papo e me despedindo. Fiquei surpreso quando fui perguntado sobre a minha vida e naquele instante corei, falando brevemente sobre mim e logo cheguei em Bucky.   
— Oh, então aquele garoto alto de cabelos compridos é o seu namorado? — indagou interessada, arqueando uma sobrancelha.   
— Sim, ele é o meu namorado... Estamos juntos há mais de cinco anos. — confessei tão apaixonado que mais um pouco sairiam corações dos meus olhos.   
Surpreendentemente, ela riu. Não soube dizer se era por estar sem graça ou outra coisa.   
— O que foi? — eu logo quis saber. Eu podia ser legal o quanto fosse, mas quando o assunto era Bucky, eu automaticamente me tornava mais protetor e ninguém saía impune caso eu sentisse que queriam ataca-lo. Eu queria saber mesmo o que ela estava insinuando com aquela risada.   
— Não é nada. — continuou rindo, logo ficando séria. — Vocês são lindos juntos. Formam um belo casal.   
Naquele momento, o meu coração acelerou. Realmente nós éramos lindos juntos, mas sempre que alguém reforçava isso, eu me pegava flutuando nas nuvens.   
— Obrigado, gostei muito de ouvir isso.  
Sorrimos e então finalmente nos despedimos. 

Alguns dias depois sugeri que Carol, Bucky e eu saíssemos para um bar; precisávamos relaxar, eu e meu pequeno, não estava sendo fácil entregar tantos trabalhos em um espaço tão curto de tempo. Não precisava mencionar o quanto aquilo foi estranho à primeira vista; Bucky passou a maior parte do tempo observando Carol, o peito estufado indicando que ele se sentia ameaçado e nem um pouco confortável com aquela situação; Carol estava de outra forma, mas eu sabia que ela se sentia do mesmo jeito.   
Para quebrar o gelo, pedi uma rodada de tequila para nos animarmos e fiquei feliz de ver que ambos começaram a se soltar. Na terceira rodada, já estavam amigos. Fiquei rindo feito bobo, Bucky devia ter percebido há muito tempo o quanto o meu coração era dele; caso ele houvesse se esquecido, por um segundo que fosse, eu iria lembra-lo com prazer. Carol era bonita, inteligente, maneira, mas Bucky era a minha pessoa favorita no mundo.   
E então, ele se virou para mim – estávamos um ao lado do outro –, sustentando o queixo com uma mão, seus cabelos lindos e macios caindo pelos ombros, os seus olhos ainda mais vívidos chamado a minha atenção e me hipnotizando. Que olhos azuis! Eu me perdia todos os dias naquela imensidão e às vezes, era difícil acreditar que toda aquela beleza me pertencia, que o corpo inteiro daquele homem era meu. Assim como eu era dele por completo.   
E como não podia mais evitar o nosso contato, coloquei os seus cabelos para trás e rocei meu nariz no dele, logo tomando os seus lábios para mim, beijando-o com amor e ardor.   
— Ei, será que o casal de pombinhos pode me dar atenção? Já segurei muita vela aqui! — ouvi a voz humorada de Carol e paramos de nos beijar entre risadas, a olhando com carinho.   
— E então, mais uma? — indaguei.   
— Mas é claro! — disse ela, nós três logo fazendo um brinde e mandando para dentro mais uma dose de tequila.   
Concluindo... Após bebermos tanto, viramos grandes amigos. Carol podia ser uma pessoa um tanto quanto peculiar, mas ela jamais negou ajuda a qualquer pessoa que precisasse. Eu não soube dizer o motivo, ou sequer se existia um, mas após eu ir conhece-la – e com Bucky fazendo o mesmo –, as pessoas começaram a se aproximar dela e a cumprimentarem.   
É claro que ela não perdia uma oportunidade de me recordar daquela noite engraçada e curiosa, e eu sempre correspondia à altura, e nós repetíamos quando tínhamos chance. E logo o meu Bucky não sentia mais ciúme, e nem era pelo fato de Carol não gostar de homens, mas sim por ele sentir que o meu amor estava ainda mais vivo e que eu só possuía olhos para a sua beleza. E tudo ficou bem.   
Fiquei orgulhoso dele por tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, assim eu podia amá-lo com mais tranquilidade, sem medos e reviravoltas.   
O tempo foi passando e a nossa amizade com Carol se tornou tão sólida que já éramos conhecidos como Capitães da América, por sempre nos colocarmos à frente de qualquer problema e resolvermos tudo muito rápido.   
Carol se tornou uma pessoa reconhecida e querida pelas outras pessoas por conta do seu carisma, não mais tão escondido, mas para mim ela se tornou algo ainda maior. Numa determinada noite, Bucky não pôde ir à aula (íamos juntos para casa) e então, tive que sair sozinho. Fui abordado por três homens, sendo encurralado em um beco, quando Carol apareceu.   
Ela tinha a força de uma mulher e a habilidade de um gigante. Juntos, acabamos com eles e fomos embora. Nunca a agradeci tanto. Quando Bucky soube, ele ficou tão preocupado e nervoso que não parou de me beijar e abraçar, agradecendo a ela pelo que havia feito, posteriormente elogiando a nossa coragem e ousadia.   
Eu estava assustado, mas feliz por estarmos bem, por estar nos braços do meu Bucky novamente.   
Já sobre Carol, não havia mais tanto para se falar. Antes ela era esquisita, calada e mais uma porção de coisas, mas com o tempo se mostrou corajosa, forte e arriscou a vida por alguém que não conhecia tanto.   
E esse tipo de atitude se guarda para sempre.


End file.
